The Advantage of Silence
by Twisted Lady
Summary: Happy Birthday CittyKat! Bella Jonwing is not your average girl in Duckburg. She is mute due to a car crash that left her an orphan and mute. She befriends Webby Vanderquack and the Duck boys until they were abducted by the Beagle Boys, who Bella thinks, are they familiar?
1. Chapter 1

_Ten years ago. _"But mamma, I don't wanna go!" A child voice wailed as she began to throw a tantrum like any other two year old would do at the time when they don't want to go somewhere they don't want to be.

"Isabella we've gone over this." A soothing, gentle voice came and the child, known as Isabella became quiet. "We're going to a meeting for a little bit but then it'll be over."

"Come on Bella." Her father said. "Listen to your mommy. It wouldn't take long. Just an hour and then we can get ice cream!"

Bella stopped screaming and paid attention. Ice cream does sound nice as long it had sprinkles on top.

"Can I have chocolate with sprinkles?" Bella said as her mother began to strap her in her car seat.

Mom gave a smile and gave an assuring nod to her daughter.

"Yes sweetie," she said. "Only if you behave. Then we will get chocolate ice cream with sprinkles."

The car roared to life as both parents got in the car and drove off. They both talked about the boring adult stuff anyone can drone on like economics, politics, business expansions, bankruptcy, and anything that made Bella fall asleep just so she wouldn't hear it.

"Bella are you okay back there?" Her father asked as he turned his head for a small nanosecond.

"I'm fine daddy. When can we get chocolate ice cream?" Bella asked.

"Just wait after the meeting. Don't worry, this meeting will be fun!" Her dad said, cheerfully.

Oh she hoped it was.

It seemed like a long way from the meeting. Time flies as Bella waved to every driver she met. From motorcycles to trucks to mini vans to even a pick up truck. She smiled as one honked his horn in appreciation.

"Mark I don't know if we'll make it in time." Her mother said. "it's traffic hour."

"Kendall, it's just a couple of cars in front of us. It's nothing to worry about." Her father said as she turned to the right lane.

As they kept going, they stopped at a stop light and waited as the light turned green. Bella began to turn around and saw that a garbage truck began towards them, a little banged up and rusty with age. She started to wave at them but they didn't wave back. Instead, they picked up their speed and went faster, towards her.

"Mommy why is that truck coming towards us very fast?"

Her mother turned around and her eyes flew wide as she began to tug at her husband.

"Mark! Go now! That truck!"

But Kendall never got to finish what she was going to say. The garbage truck slammed the back of the car at a force that was to much to handle. Mark lost control of the wheel and they swerved around. They hit the side of the road and the car began to tumble down a steep hill.

_Bang__Crash__Screech__Screams_

Those were all the noises Bella could hear. She heard the car fall, and the crashes it make. Tire squeals filled the air as so did her parents screams. It echoed through her ears as she started to scream as well.

With the final blow of the crash, Bella's head fell back as the cars came upside down and slammed on her seat, knocking everything she knew into silence.

000

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Said a voice as it woke her up.

Bella groggily opened her eyes and began to realize that she was no longer in her parents car but in a stiff, hospital bed like the ones she seen in movies, where something bad happens. Like a cold or something like that her parents would explain to her.

Bella opened her beak but no words can some out. Even trying to say her own name wouldn't work and began to make her throat sore.

"I need a doctor in the third room!" The person yelled.

Bella looked back and forth as a doctor in a lab coat came towards her.

"Hi Bella!" He said. "I'm Dr. Humming and I have really bad news for you."

At this age, Bella couldn't understand that her parents were killed in a car crash and that she was the only survivor or that she can no longer talk due to paralysis in her throat. She was too young for this or any kind of drama.

How the news was broken to her was that her parents were in heaven, she has to learn a secret new language, and her voice may never come back.

Bella Jonwing was officially... Different.

**A/N: Happy Birthday CittyKat! I hope this is what you imagined and have many more wishes for your birthday!** **Also**** an announcement that will be posted on my other stories. ****I am happy to do requests but unfortunately, I'm close to being behind in schoolwork that my choices are limited in requests so without further ado, I will only work on the requests that have already been sent to me since last Friday.**

**I**** will work on...**

**Tangled AU**

**Beauty**** and the Beast Au (For Kiki)**

**The**** Advantage of Silence (For CittyKat)**

**And**** an upcoming request for another user.**

I** WILL NOT take anymore requests until**

**1) I'm on break**

**2) I'm done with a ****story**

**Or 3)**** I'm up for more stories.**

**Anyways**** Happy Birthday CittyKat!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Years Later..._

"Are you sure you have everything today?" An older woman said as she pulled up to a school. The first one in forever.

Behind her, the girl gave a sign in letters, soon forming into words into the sentence...

_I'll be fine grandma! Don't worry. _

"I know Bella." Her grandmother said as she made the same motions as her granddaughter. "I want to make sure."

Bella smiled. She knew after being homeschooled, her grandmother would worry about sending her off but, it was part of life. She can't be sheltered forever and plus, other people know sign language, it wasn't like she was different.

Different... Something Bella pondered over for year after her parents death. Was she considered different? Disabled? Weird?

She doesn't have much of a memory after her parents died and all she could remember was seeing a garbage truck and her mother's screams...

"Earth to Bella!" Her grandmother said. "Are you ready now?"

Bella nodded as she began picking up her bookbag and textbook. She reached over and gave her grandmother a hug.

_I'll_ _see you soon_

"Bye dear! I'll pick you up at 3!"

000

"Oh my gosh that was great!" Dewey chortled as he was laughing hysterically over what happened in gym.

"You mean slam dunking that one pig who claimed he's better than you at basketball on the head? Yeah I got it on camera." Louie said, slamming his locker door.

"That was mean though Dewey! You gave him a concussion! And it's only the first day of school!" Huey said, putting away three high school leveled books away and exchanging it for some notebooks and pens. "you're really lucky you didn't get suspended."

"Oh give it time, he won't remember because I know where to trigger parts of the head." Dewey said, combing his zoosh to perfection.

"Guys!" Webby said, running from the end of the hallway. "Guess what class we have next!"

The three began to pull up their schedules. Dewey and Louie began to groan as Huey jumped to joy.

"Foreign language." They said in unison.

"I know right? Maybe we'll study ancient Aramaic or some made up language!" Webby said then gasped. "Maybe mind reading!"

"Oh Webby," Huey said. "I doubt we'll learn ancient Aramaic or mind reading. It's an impossibility that we'll learn a made up language."

"Yeah. We'll probably just learn that standard Spanish, French, and German and once we get into high school we get to choose one of the three." Louie said, looking down at his phone.

"But still, I'm going to say something will be different this year. I can feel it!" Webby said.

"Well, we have to go if we want to get on time. Race ya!" Dewey said, getting a head start on getting to class.

They arrived in the foreign language classroom and took their seat. Huey was in the front as his brothers and Webby took their place with him. (The back and middle rows were already full.)

The class was loud. Children talking too much and one blasting songs on their BlueBeak speaker. It was impossible to even start class with this much noise.

A burst came from the door as a duck came in, her hair spiked into a beehive hairdo as she brought a student in, showing her where she'd be sitting.

"Isn't that Quackfaster?" Huey said, looking at the teacher.

"That crazy lady from the archives? Yep that's her." Louie said.

Quackfaster began to tap her desk with a ruler and the entire class turned silent by just looking at their weirdly looked teacher.

"I'm Mrs. Quackfaster." She said simply, looking at the class. "Mrs. Westerquack is on maternity leave and will be back by the middle of the quarter. Therefore, I'm in charge of you yahoos."

The entire class was silent but, a young duck with reddish brown hair raised her hand and made signs.

Quackfaster merely nodded. "I saw the curriculum Mrs. Westerquack left and I found it boring."

She began to throw the German books on the floor along with Spanish workbooks and French exercises. She put one foot on top of the stack.

"We will learn something new. Something the board will never approve of. We'll decipher ancient Aramaic, learn to mind read and as your project later in the quarter, you will make up a new foreign language!"

Webby elbowed Huey and gave a smirk saying 'I told you so.'

"But as an introduction back to class, we will learn something that can help you get a raise. Miss Jonwing, may you please stand up for us?"

A**/N: I am so sorry for the delay (cough...** **Stupid homework, me being an idiot, and finals.) But, after all this, here's your new chapter! Also CittyKat, I want to know what Bella looks like so, I won't mess up. This is your request and I need to know this so I can write the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

A girl, no more than Webby's height came to the front of the classroom. She had short blonde shoulder length hair, held back by two small blue bows, making small ponytails. She wore a blue skirt that came to her knees while having a white T-shirt as well.

"This is Bella Jonwing." Quackfaster said, introducing her to the class. "She was in an accident years ago which left her mute and unable to speak but, she knows sign language."

"Sign language." Quackfaster went on, "Is a very helpful tool to pick on. Many are hearing impaired, deaf, or mute. Talking can't help so, they use it as a way to communicate."

Webby propped her elbows up, sinking in every word Quackfaster said.

"Miss Jonwing is a student like all of you but, she will also be a mentor in our first unit of learning. Sign language."

Quackfaster began to pass out a paper that had the entire alphabet with hand signals by the side. On the top, in bold red lettering, was **_Due Friday._**

"I will expect all of you to have at least half of the first part of the alphabet. Students who fail to do so will receive no credit. You have five days."

Most of the class groaned but, not Bella. Sure, she would have groaned if she had to do work like any other kid but to her, this was special. She would get to help teach a language that takes no time at all to learn.

The class began to work on their signals. Silently, yet struggling on how to position their fingers on the right letter. Bella began to look around and saw a kid in a red hat practicing.

She came towards him and shook her head. Bella made him put his thumb between his middle and ring finger. There. She thought. That's one word.

"It feels a bit weird." Huey admitted as he held the sign for bathroom, his wrist shaking.

Bella nodded and signed.

_Yeah but with a little practice. You'll get used to it. You're Huey aren't you?_

He raised his eyebrows as he didn't understand his classmate.

"She's saying you'll get better while practicing. You're Huey right?" Webby translated.

Bella looked at Webby and smiled brightly.

_You know sign language?_ Bella asked.

Webby her hand towards the sign. "Not much." She admitted. "I'm pretty weak at it."

_But you at least interpreted it. Is it just the hand signs you have trouble with?_

"Yeah. Just a tiny bit." Webby said.

"Uh can any of you tell us dudes what's going on? I'm not that fluent in any way." Dewey said as he tapped Webby's shoulder.

Bella gave a small chuckle as she grabbed Dewey's paper. She had pretty penmanship as she wrote.

_Webby knows sign language at the least. She's weak at using it. _

"Oh." Dewey said. "I knew that."

Bella and Webby both rolled their eyes as they started to have a conversation about anything, technically. Nothing really that big.

_Wow. I can't believe you just did that to Ma Beagle. Just an improvised ball pit?_

"We used a fishing rod too." Webby said, beaming with pride while making signs, slowly but, surely.

You mean they were there too? Bella asked, pointing at the triplets.

"Uh huh. They started living with me for a year now. My Granny's a housekeeper for their granduncle, Scrooge McDuck."

Bella didn't sign anything. So these were his nephews? They seemed alright for a couple of boys.

_That's so cool! So what adventures have you been on so far?_

"Well, we've been to temple, haunted casinos, Brazil, Ithaquack! Oooh! The spirit word!" Webby said.

The girls talked even more like forever as the guys were, well, bored.

"What are they even saying? Not even my phone has a translation app." Louie said.

"Girl stuff probably." Dewey said.

"Unless you are Webby, girl stuff expands to Webby's type of girl stuff." Huey said

Both of the girls giggled as they turned around.

"Oh you're not missing much. Just talking about life stuff." Webby said.

_Or girl stuff as you boys put it._

For the rest of the period, the girls either signed or wrote notes. They laughed while the boys were clueless on what they were saying.

"Thanks for the lessons Bella!" Webby said as she got her things ready before the bell would ring.

_No problem. It's easy to get used to it._

"I want to know more about you! Ooo! How about a sleepover?"

_Hmm. I wanna ask my grandma first. If she says yes, then I want to call you for the details and everything. I can bring cookies and pie._

Webby's eyes lit like diamonds in the sky as she bounced on the balls of her feet, having a moment of Glee as she can almost see a pathway of a sleepover with out any magic drama.

"Oooh! I can't wait! We'll do everything tonight!" Webby squealed. She then wrote down a number and handed it to Bella.

"Text me when you can."

000

The last period bell rang and students flooded the halls as many went to their lockers, friends, and next location.

Bella ran over to a car, where her grandmother sat, patiently looking in the distance of many preteens exiting the building and off towards their homes.

"Bella!" Her grandmother chirped, giving a kiss on Bella's blonde curls. "Dear, how was school?"

Bella began signing in many directions and very rapid that her grandmother could only decipher part of what she was saying.

"Bella. Child, slow down a bit. I'm not an expert you know."

She grinned sheepishly as she began signing I made a friend today. She's nice and invited me over to sleep at her place.

Her grandmother's eyes widened a bit and then softened.

"You want to go then?" She smiled.

Bella nodded as she signed. Can you make your famous cinnamon cookies and cherry pie.

"Well... I don't know if I can let you..."

_C'mon grandma! Please! She lives with her family. I'll be fine. _

Her grandma hesitated for a moment, pausing to consider the situation.

She gave out a slow breath and exhaled. "Alrighty. Only when you text me when you are going to sleep and when to pick you up."

Bella literally jumped into the car as she began to bring out her phone and text the number Webby gave to her.

_Bella: Webby, it's me, Bella. My grandma said I can go._

Webby_: OMG THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO!!!! You're still bringing the pie and cookies right?_


End file.
